


Run bunny, run

by Summerflavour



Category: South Park
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerflavour/pseuds/Summerflavour
Summary: A new adventure is waiting on Coon and Friends. The boys, who will turn eighteen soon, have to stop Professor Chaos from destroying the internet and Mysterion is leading them into the fight. But it is really not helpful when you fall for your biggest enemy...
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language and this is my first attempt to write in english, so I really apologize for possible mistakes ^^ I hope you enjoy the story anyway!

Prologue

„Everything that comes out of your mouth is bullshit!“, Coon screamed right in Human Kites face, who made a disgusted expression and wiped some spit from his cheeks.  
“Then go ahead and come up with a better plan to catch Professor Chaos, dumbass!” he yelled back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. The other members of Coon and Friends just rolled their eyes or stared holes in the ceiling. Since Professor Chaos took over the internet in South Park, the Coon has been even more of a sensitive asshole than before. He and his superhero friends wanted to get rid of the problem as soon as possible, each for their own reasons (mostly computer games and porn) but it seemed like it was a bigger problem than they thought at first. It looked like Mysterion was the only one that still had all of his brain cells together while he was watching Coon and Human Kite screaming at each other. He listened to their battle of nonsense insults a little more before decided to interrupt them.  
“Enough!” he shouted and slammed his fist on the table. Coon and Kite immediately stopped screaming and looked at him, while the others seemed to get back from their daydreams into the real world. Except for Toolshed, who got scared so much that he fell from his chair.  
“I feel like I am the only one who takes this situation serious enough to handle it like a fucking grown up!” Mysterion continues. Coon just rolled his eyes. “Chillax bro, we are all seventeen, no need to act like an adult who has a stick up in his ass”  
Mysterion took a few steps into Coons direction until he stood right in front of him. “Yeah, but there is also no need to act like a spoiled child who’s mommy is a whore.” He stared Coon directly into his eyes and because he is taller than him, it had the wished intimidating effect. Coons face turned red of anger, but he keept his mouth shut, probably because he couldn’t think of any comebacks good enough. Mysterion couldn’t help but smile satisfied. “Good boy”. Then he turned around to the others.  
“I know it is a hard time for us all, but we need to focus right now to get this problem solved. We know that the police won’t do shit to get anything done, mostly because they don’t know how to use a computer anyways and because they still have all of their porn on old DVDs. That means it is on us to get the internet back to South Park. The problem is we have no idea where Professor Chaos is hiding and who is helping him. We also don’t know, how he controls the internet and if it is shut down completely or if it’s just certain parts of the town that are fucked. So what should our first task be?” he asks into the round.  
Fastpass slowly rose his hand. “Get porn on DVD?”  
Mysterion closed his eyes and heavily breathed in and out. “No. We need to know what the exact problem with the internet is, so we can make a plan to get it back. It would probably be the best if we split up into groups, so some of us can find out what’s wrong with the internet and the others go and search for Professor Chaos.”  
“That is exactly what I said but thanks for repeating, Mysterion.” Coon said and went up right next to Mysterion. “So me, Captain Diabetes, Tupperware, Mosquito, Toolshed and Doctor Timothy are going to look what the problem with the internet is and the rest can go with Mysterion to see where this little piece of shit Professor Chaos hides.” He smiled satisfied and made his way to the exit of the super secret headquarter (Cartmans Basement).  
“Great plan, buddy”, Mysterion grumbled and turned around to his group, consisting of Human Kite, Fastpass, Wonder Tweek and Super Craig. They all looked exhausted and tired from the last couple of days and since it was already Thursday and there was school tomorrow, Mysterion decided to sent them all to bed. They would have the whole weekend to find the little piece of shit and it would work better if they got enough sleep.  
On his way home, Mysterion went to the playground that was empty during this late hour, hid behind a tree and changed his clothes, to finish his walk as Kenny. When he arrived home, he heard the screaming outside and rolled his eyes. He didn’t understand why his parents were still together, but maybe they knew that it would be a hard time to find somebody new that could love them the way they are. Depressed, addicted and broke. Kenny opened the door carefully and thanked himself for his fast reflexes, because he just managed it do dodge as an empty glass bottle flew over his head and shattered on the wall behind him. His parents didn’t even realize that they almost killed their son and just kept on screaming. Kenny had enough of pointless screaming today, so he hurried to get up the stairs to look after his sister. His older brother moved out of South Park a couple of months ago to start all over and Kenny could definitely understand it. Kevin sent them money monthly, not much, but it meant they could afford something else than poptards for dinner from time to time. Kenny just had to be careful that his parents wouldn’t find the money or else they couldn’t have anything for dinner anymore.  
When he opened the door, Karen was sitting on her bed and drew something in her little notebook. Kenny got it from her after an old lady gave him some money for rescuring her cat from a tree. Karen sadly only had three colored pencils, but from time to time, they found a new one on the ground in school that no one missed. Kenny cleared his throat and Karen looked up. She immediately smiled when she saw her older brother, stood up from the bed and jumped into his arms.  
“Where were you the whole day?” She mumbled into his orange parker. Kenny hugged her tightly.  
“I am so sorry. School was long today and I got detention for… forgetting homework again.”  
“Stupid boy”, Karen giggled and snapped her fingers against his forehead. He laughed a little and let go of her.  
“Yeah, I promised you to make it ‘till graduation so I should invest a little more time in school.”  
“You really should!” Karen answered as she made her way back to her bed.  
“What did you draw this time?” Kenny asked and sat down next to her.  
“My biggest hero”, she said with a shy smile and showed him a beautifully drawn picture of Mysterion. Karen was the only one except for the boys that knew about his secret identity. Seeing that picture almost brought tears to Kenny’s eyes, so he just grabbed her and hugged her again, so she couldn’t see him tearing up.  
“You’re the cutest sister ever, you know that, right?”  
“Of course I do”, she chuckled and sat down normally again.  
“But now it is time to sleep, tomorrow is school and since you also promised me to graduate with good grades you should get some sleep young lady!”, Kenny said with a playfully deep voice while standing up, which made his sister laugh even more. He went to the door, gave her one last smile and closed it carefully. The screaming of his parents stopped, but he could hear them now having sex which disgusted Kenny a lot. He walked fast into his room and closed his door behind him. He looked at his little messy room, which kind of stayed the same over the last years. At least he fixed the hole in the wall, not very well, he just put another poster over it, but this time it wasn’t a topless girl but a topless boy. He liked both posters.  
Kenny hung his Mysterion costume into is closet and kicked his shoes away. He got out of his parker, his clothes following until he was only in his briefs and got into his bed. He pulled his blanket up to his chin, looked out of the window and a few moments later, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

“Leave me alone” Kenny grumbled in his pillow with a scratchy morning voice. Karen stood next to him and shook his shoulder to wake him up. Kenny buried his blonde hair even deeper into the pillow.   
“You have to wake up, we need to go to school! We will miss the bus!”  
“Fuck it, I am not going” he growled, still half asleep. He had a wonderful dream of him as Mysterion who caught Professor Chaos and watched Porn the rest of the day.   
“But I don’t want to walk alone. And don’t forget your promise!” said Karen. Kenny took a deep breath and slowly got up. His face was squishy and he could not manage it to fully open his eyes, but he stood up and reached for his jeans.   
“I’ll be downstairs in 5 minutes, okay?”  
“Fine” Karen answered. “But don’t take any longer, I hate coming too late.” And she left the room.  
Kenny moaned, slipped in his jeans and put on a regular black T-shirt. He went into the bathroom, brushed his hair and teeth, splashed some cold water in his face and looked at his wounds in the mirror. The black eye was fading away but you could still see it, and the little wound on his upper lip was bleeding again, because he brushed his teeth not really careful. He sighed and left the bathroom, grabbing the orange parker and heading downstairs. His parents were nowhere to be seen, so he grabbed two bananas and two apples from the kitchen. Karen was waiting patiently for him on the sofa and smiled when she saw him.   
“Breakfast?”  
“Here” Kenny handed her one banana and one apple while opening the door.   
“What time is it anyway?” he asked and zipped his jacket up.   
“We have ten minutes left” Karen answered  
“Oh shit!” Kenny shouted, grabbed her hand and started running. They couldn’t run all the way without some little breaks, so they arrived at the school a few minutes too late. Kenny put his fruits in his backpack and gave Karen a little kiss on the forehead before he headed to his class. He took a deep breath before entering and knocked on the door. He opened and went into the classroom, of course everyone was staring at him. He waved awkwardly and sat down at his table.   
“You are late, because…?” The teacher asked.   
Why did he have to be so annoying right now?  
“Because I did not want to be here in the first place, that’s why” Kenny mumbled in his parka. The students that sat next to him understood what he just said, but luckily the teacher didn’t. He looked a little bit confused but decided to just move on with his lesson. Kenny really did not know why he was in such a bad mood but he decided to juts stay silent and not let it out on someone innocent.   
In the first break, Kenny went onto the schoolyard with his friends and sat down on a table tennis table next to his friends. Nobody really knew what they should talk about, everyone just had their newest mission on their minds, but it was one of the most important rules not to talk about it in school where everyone could hear it.   
“Hey guys!”  
Especially when not-members were with them.   
“Hey Butters” Kyle greeted him.   
Butters smiled innocently while looking at the friends. “Everything okay you guys? You are so quiet.”  
“Of course we are quiet you fag, we can’t really talk about the new World of Warcraft game that released yesterday.”  
“I don’t think it’s so bad that the internet is down. Now we have more time to reconnect to our friends and nature!”  
Kenny looked in Butters smiling face and chuckled. Even though he was super pissed about the internet situation, when he was listening to Butters ideas, he could think of worse scenarios. Cartman wasn’t amused with Butters statement, he got up his seat and pushed the smaller blonde away from him.   
“Just because your parents take your games away anyways as punishment for just existing does not mean we don’t have any more important online assignments to do!” He yelled at him. Butter’s facial expression was a mixture of confused and hurt and Kenny stood up out of a reflex.   
“Calm down fatass” He told Cartman.   
Stan and Kyle didn’t say a word, they were too curious about what would happen next. It was usually Kyle who protected the others from Cartman’s rage.   
“For the last time, I am BIGBONED!” Cartman screamed in Kenny’s face. Kenny was pretty unimpressed and shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever, fatass.”  
Cartman moaned frustrated and left the group. He would probably just go to a snack automat to eat his anger away.   
Kenny sat down again and grabbed the banana and the apple out of his backpack. Butters smiled shyly and sat down next to him. “Thank you”  
“No problem” Kenny answered and looked at him. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach while looking into Butters eyes and quickly looked away. Stan and Kyle already started to talk about something else and Kenny started to eat his apple. Butters stayed silent, but suddenly you could hear his stomach growl. He quickly put his hand on his belly and laughed embarrassed.   
“Oopsie”  
“Are you that hungry?” Kenny asked.   
“Yeah, my parents sent me to bed without dinner last night because I forgot to get a parcel out of the post office. But it’s fine, I bet I will get something when I come home later.”  
Kenny sighed and looked at his breakfast. It wasn’t a lot and he was pretty hungry as well, but he felt sympathy for the little blonde.   
“Here” Kenny said while giving Butters the banana. Butters looked at him surprised and grabbed it hesitantly.   
“Thank you Kenny” He smiled and began to peel the banana.   
“It’s fine bunny- oh, I meant buddy.” He shook his head, he was still tired and messed up the words.  
Butters giggled. “Bunny sounds cute”   
Kenny smiled “It really does” He turned his head to look at Butters again, right in the moment where he put the banana in his mouth. Out of nowhere, it seemed like it was in slow motion and Kenny swallowed hard while watching Butters taking care of… his banana. He woke up out of his trance when Butters bit up a piece and began to chew. Kenny shook his head and got up quickly.   
“I-… I need to pee” he said to get away from the group and started walking to the boy’s toilets. He rubbed his eyes in confusion of what he just saw and stopped in front of the sinks. He splashed some cold water in his face again to get rid of this weird porn-withdrawal-daydreaming. Kenny took some deep breaths and reached into his pockets to grab his cigarettes. He put one of them between his lips and lit it up, automatically calming down when the smoke filled his lungs.   
What was that? Well, he knew he was attracted to boys and girls, more precisely, he didn’t really care, he liked anyone who was funny, clever and pretty. But it never happened before that he felt something for a close friend, for which he was grateful for. He knew how complicated it could get, looking at Clyde and Tweek who broke up a few times and got back together again. Everyone in school always knew and they had to see each other every day. Wow, he should really calm down. Just because the way Butters ate his banana was attractive did not mean he had a crush on him or anything, so no need to think about it so much.   
Kenny was so lost in his thoughts that he barely realized that he almost finished his cigarette. He rolled up his sleeve and pressed the glomming stub on his bare skin. He inhaled sharply as the pain shot through his body like burning fire. The rest of the cigarette ended up in the trash and Kenny made his way out of the bathroom, right as the school bell rang and the students got back into the classrooms. Of course it was Butters who suddenly showed up walking next to him, with the same shy smile as always.  
“Thanks again for the banana, Kenny!” He said.   
“It’s really not a big deal” Kenny answered, trying not to think about it again.   
Butters made a weird face and wrinkled his nose.   
“Smells like smoke in here”  
“Sounds like someone has been bad around here” Kenny answered and winked. Butters giggled and sat down on his chair, which was in front of Kenny. Stan and Kyle both sat down at Kenny’s right and left side. Luckily they were sitting in the last row and their math teacher was half blind, so she couldn’t see it when the boys fell asleep again (which would happen from time to time).


	3. Chapter 2

When school ended, Kenny and his sister went home. He had some homework to do over the weekend, but that had to wait. He called another team meeting with the guys to catch Professor Chaos.  
Of course, they have been trying to find out who he was for ages. But the guy was clever. They had a lot of suspects on their lists, but no one ever really seemed to fit. When the boys first started playing superheroes, it was all fun and games, but it developed over the years and got more serious. They fought Professor Chaos a few times, but they never caught him. It has been over a year since they had their last fight, and it was quickly over, so there was not a chance to catch him. But now, Kenny had enough of his little games. It was now or never. 

After a few hours, his parents called for dinner. Kenny was surprised, it has been a while since they cared enough about their children to make them food. Kenny got up from his desk where he spent his time reading comics and went downstairs. Karen was already sitting at the table next to their dad and smiled at him. Kenny made a confused face but sat down across from her without saying a word. His mom came in and put their dinner on the table. It was obviously canned food, but it was warm and looked not as bad as other times.  
“I hope you are hungry” His mom said and sat down as well.  
“Of course we are, it has been a while since you got us something to eat the last time” Kenny replied cocky and looked up into his mother’s eyes. For a moment, he saw a spark of sadness. Then his fathers fist hit him in the face.  
“Don’t be so disrespectful!” he yelled.  
Kenny pressed his hand against his nose and felt warm blood running over his fingers. He stood up so fast that his chair tipped over and he got a little bit dizzy. His face was red of anger while he stared his father in the eyes, who also got up from his chair. Kenny inhaled sharply and took a step forwards, ready to punch the shit out of him.  
“Please don’t!” It was Karen’s voice that pulled him back. She looked at him terrified and with tears in her eyes. Kenny was torn between beating up his alcoholic father or protecting his sister of seeing that. He chose the second option.  
“Come on Karen.” He said, trying to calm himself down while still looking at his dad.  
“We’re going to Kyle. Pack your stuff we’re staying overnight.”  
At first, Karen did not move because she was clearly overwhelmed with the situation. Then she slowly got up and went up the stairs. Kenny followed her and went into his room. He grabbed his backpack, stuffed his Mysterion costume in it and some extra clothes. After packing his phone and a charger, he went into his sister’s room. She sat on the floor with the back turning to him. He could hear that she was crying.  
“I am sorry for what just happened.” He finally said. She shrugged her shoulders.  
“I guess it’s not your fault.”  
“Yeah, but I should’ve known better. I mean it wasn’t the first time.” He said while leaning against the door frame. “But as long as he doesn’t do anything to you, I can live with it.”  
She stood up, shouldered her backpack and turned around. She looked at him and handed him a pack of tissues. “Your nose is still bleeding”.  
Kenny grabbed them and took one, twirled it and pushed it up in his nose. Then they went downstairs. He softly pushed Karen to the door to get out of this house as soon as possible. Before he left trough the door, he looked to the table where his parents where still sitting. His dad poured some liquor into his cup, but his mom looked at him. Kenny wished that she would say something, anything. He would help her get out of here if she only wanted. But she did not. And he hated her for that.  
He closed the door behind him.  
“Let me just text Kyle that we’re coming over” Kenny said while pulling his phone out of his backpack. 

SMS to: Kyle  
911, coming over with Karen now.

He went to the garage to get his skateboard and Karen took her bicycle. It was actually Kevin’s, but Kenny and Karen shared it now. And since Kenny preferred the skateboard, it was Karen’s anyway.  
Kenny’s phone lit up and he looked at the message.

SMS from: Kyle  
Ike is always happy when Karen plays with him

Kenny smiled and put his phone into his pocket.  
“Let’s go.”  
After a short ride, they arrived at Kyle’s home. Before they could knock, Mrs. Broflovski opened the door. It was not the first time that they were coming over late at night, but the other times it was mostly because their parents fought so hard that they could not get a minute of sleep. Kenny always tried to cover up his wounds from his father, so the other parents would not be worried. But now he was just too tired to make this effort.  
“Kenny! What happened to your nose?” Mrs. Broflovski asked. He knew that she knew.  
“I fell down the stairs…” Kenny said anyway, not thinking that she would believe him. Karen locked her bicycle and went to the door.  
“Hi Mrs. Broflovski. Sorry for the disturbance…”  
Mrs. Broflovski shook her head. “Its fine my dear, just come in. How about I make you two a cup of hot chocolate and we’re gonna look at your brother’s nose.”  
Kenny wanted to reject the offer, but Mrs. Broflovski’s expression made it clear that any protest was unnecessary. He sighed and followed her sister into the house. Kyle just came down the stairs.  
“Dude, what the fuck happened to your nose?”  
“Language, young man!” His mother shouted out of the kitchen. Kenny chuckled.  
“Yeah, language man.”  
Kyle rolled his eyes. “Is it what I think it is?”  
“Yup. Lucky me.” Kenny said and took of his shoes. Karen did the same.  
Kyle knew that Kenny did not want sympathy, but it was hard for him to see one of his best friends like that.  
“The chocolate is ready!” Mrs. Broflovski said and came out of the kitchen with a tray with four cups. “Get your little brother, Kyle.”  
Kyle went to the stairs. “IIIIIIIKE! CHOCOLATEEEEEE!”  
Mrs. Broflovski shook her head. “Not like that!” But Ike already hopped down the stairs.  
“Oh, hi Kenny and Karen!” He said and smiled. Kenny just waved and grabbed a cup.  
“Thank you so much Mrs. Broflovski.” He said and took a sip. The sweetness spread out over his tongue and he could not help but close his eyes and enjoy this little moment of happiness.  
“Don’t worry. I’m gonna get the first-aid box and we will look at your nose.” She said and left to the bathroom.  
“So, what are we gonna do tonight?” Karen asked. She always enjoyed it to hangout with Kenny’s friends. But tonight, Kenny could not need her company. Tonight, Kenny and Kyle needed to go on their mission and Kyle knew it as well.  
“Uhh, Kenny and I wanted to do a Star Wars marathon!” Kyle said, believing that Karen did not want to participate.  
“I love Star Wars!” She exclaimed and smiled excided. Kenny facepalmed himself.  
“No, we won’t. We wanted to watch… Transformers.” Kenny said, knowing that Karen hated that movie.  
“But I want to watch Star Wars, too!” Ike said. Kyle clapped in his hands.  
“Great! You two can watch Star Wars in Ikes room and we’re watching Transformers in mine.”  
Karen looked slightly annoyed. “Fine.”  
Karen knew of Kenny’s secret identity, but every time he wanted to leave for a mission, she wanted to come with him super badly. So that was the easier way to leave without anyone noticing. 

After Mrs. Broflovski checked his nose, saying that it was probably not broken but also that he should go to the hospital anyway, Kenny and Kyle were finally in Kyles room, sitting on the floor.  
“Are you sure you still want to do this tonight? Nobody would be mad if we wait a couple more days…” Kyle said. Kenny shook his head.  
“We’re doing it tonight. Luckily, my father’s best times are behind him, the punch was not that hard. When I take a few painkillers, I’ll be fine.”  
Kyle still looked pretty unsure, but he knew that he could not convince Kenny.  
“Okay. I’ll let the boys know that we will meet them in two hours at the park.”  
Kenny nodded. After he took the painkillers, Kyle and he watched the first Transformers movie and made sure everyone else was asleep when they wanted to leave the house. They already changed into their costumes and climbed out of Kyles window on a close tree and jumped to the ground. They turned around, making sure no one was watching them and made their way to the park. 

Everyone else was already there when they arrived.  
“So. What do we know by now?” Mysterion asked the others.  
“Me and my teammates found some clues. Chaos is manipulating the server with another signal that blocks everything that comes in. He put several antennas in different parts of the city, so we basically just need to find and destroy them. We already found one last night, close to the city mall.” The Coon said.  
“Well, that’s more than I expected.” Mysterion answered.  
“Yeah, it’s more than your team did to find Professor Chaos.” The Coon said.  
“Dude, do not get me mad tonight, alright?” Mysterion said with anger in his voice.  
“I’m just spitting facts, nothing else.” Coon answered and rolled his eyes. Mysterion sighed to calm himself down.  
“We should split into groups again to find the rest of the antennas.” Mysterion said.  
Mysterion paired up with Fastpass this time. They decided to search around the area of the church and Starks Pond. The walk to their destination was mostly silent, Mysterion was focused on his own thoughts that were mostly revolving around how much he hated his dad and how badly he needed to get Karen out of this house.  
“W-we tried t-to find out who P-P-Professor Chaos is for a long t-time now. Why did we not find h-h-him yet?” Fastpass asked. Mysterion sighed.  
“To be honest, I don’t know. This guy seems to be super intelligent. But we went through every possibility and no one we suspected made sense back then.”  
“M-m-maybe we should overthink it a-again. Starting f-from the b-b-beginning.” Fastpass said.  
“I think we don’t have another choice” Mysterion answered. They arrived at the church. It looked like nobody was there, except for two homeless men that were sitting around a little bonfire.  
“How about you ask the guys if they saw something the last days here and I’m gonna take a look inside the church?” Mysterion suggested. Fastpass nodded and made his way to the men, while Mysterion entered the church. He was trying to move as quiet as possible while searching up the hall with his eyes. It seemed like the church was empty. He went through the rows, but there was nothing except for a few bibles and some used tissues. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the front of the room. He made a few quick steps forward and looked behind the altar. Nothing. Mysterion’s heart began to race. He knew he was not alone. The next noise came from the rows behind him. He jumped on the first row, trying to catch a glance on who ever was here with him, but he did not see anybody. Then there was a shadow. Mysterion turned his head around, just to get a fist land on his chin. He stumbled and fell in between the rows, while he heard somebody laughing. It was him.  
“Chaos!” Mysterion growled while standing up. Professor Chaos stood in the front of the church, his arms crossed and an evil smile on his face.  
“Long time no see, Mysterion.”  
“Mysterion!” Fastpass shouted from outside. Mysterion was distracted for a second which was enough for Professor Chaos to jump out of a church window. Mysterion heard the glass shatter and immediately started running towards the window. He jumped out, not without some glass cutting in his hand, but he did not care about it. All he wanted to do was to catch Professor Chaos. He followed the footsteps Chaos left in the snow and took up some speed. Arriving at the Pond, he lost the trace and span around himself multiple times, while catching his breath. It was quiet for a second. Then Chaos basically jumped out of nowhere with a loud scream and hit Mysterion in the face again. Mysterion grabbed Chaos’ shoulders and threw him to the ground, followed by some kicks in his stomach. Chaos coughed but grabbed Mysterion’s foot and pulled him closer to make him loose balance. Mysterion stumbled and fell right on Professor Chaos. He pinned his arms down with his knees and hit him in the face with his fists. Chaos moaned of pain and turned his face away while trying to get rid of his attacker. Mysterion punched him in the face, again and again and again. Suddenly, lightnings started to flash up around Professor Chaos arms and Mysterion’s legs. It felt like a million burning stitches on his skin and he started to scream out of pain. Chaos used the situation to push his enemy of him. Mysterion’s body clenched up while the lightnings struck through his legs up to his stomach. Professor Chaos stood up coughing and looked at his counterpart. The lightnings started to get less and less and finally disappeared. Mysterion took some deep breaths while trying to calm himself down. He did not need to look, he could feel that he got some pretty bad burns on his legs.  
“You really improved, Chaos.” Mysterion mumbled.  
His enemy wiped away the blood running out of his nose. “I needed to step up my game to keep up with you, my love.” He chuckled out of breath.  
Mysterion sat up and saw that Chaos also had burns on his arms.  
“It seems like you still have some work to do”.  
Professor Chaos looked him in the eyes. Before he could say something, they heard someone running in their direction and shouting Mysterion’s name. Before Mysterion could answer, Chaos was gone. He turned around and searched for him, but he could not see anything.  
Toolshed and Human Kite came out of the forest, out of breath.  
“What happened?” Toolshed asked and sat down next to him. Kite grabbed a tissue and handed it to him while taking a closer look at his leg.  
“Today is not your day…” He mumbled.  
“Obviously… Professor Chaos, he… He really improved. I think he tasered me or something. I have no idea where it came from exactly or how he did it.”  
Human Kite sighed. “I think you should go to the hospital.”  
“What? No fucking way, dude. I hate hospitals.” Mysterion said and slowly got up. He stood on his legs for a few seconds before he got dizzy. “Yeah, no problem, see?” He said and smiled. Toolshed and Human Kite did not look convinced.  
“Why did you need so long to find me anyway?” Mysterion asked.  
“Well, despite his name, Fastpass took some time to find us and then we needed to find you. Sorry, we ran as fast as we could.” Toolshed answered.  
“It’s fine” Mysterion mumbled and squinted his eyes as he got dizzier. “But maybe I should sit down again…”  
But before he could do that, he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3

“When will he finally wake up?”  
Pain. A sharp pain. It felt like lightning bolts flashed through his head. His legs were burning. He moaned.   
“Fuck…”  
“Kenny?”   
“Stop talking…” He mumbled. He squeezed his eyes together and started to blink. After his eyes got used to the bright lights, he could finally open them. Kyle and Stans smiling faces greeted him and even if he was in pain, Kenny smiled back. Even Eric was sitting in the back of the room and waved.   
“Hi Kenny”  
“Hey” He answered.  
“Oh dude, you’re finally awake.” Stan said.   
“Yeah… how long have I been gone?” Kenny said and sat up carefully. Eric stood up and went to his bed.  
“Well… It’s been three years.”  
Kenny gasped. “What?!”  
“Dude, stop fucking with him!” Kyle growled and hit Erics arm who started laughing.   
“But look at his stupid face!” Eric shouted and laughed even more.  
“Kenny, it’s only been two days, don’t worry.” Stan said. Kenny flipped Eric off.  
“They fixed your nose, the burns at your legs and the rest of the wounds all over your body.” Kyle said and set down on the bed next to him.   
“That’s why I feel like death warmed up. Have you guys been here the whole time?” Kenny asked.   
“No. But when we weren’t here it was either Tweek and Craig or Jimmy and Token.” Stan said.   
Kenny almost did not believe his words. He thought if he ever woke up after a hospital visit again, he would be alone. Like he always was.   
The doctor entered room. “Mr. McCormick I see you’re awake. How are you feeling?”  
Kenny sighed. “Well, my head hurts like hell and my legs are burning.”   
The doctor checked his burns. “Luckily, the most of them are first-degree burns, there are only a few second-degree burns. You will get enough medication for the pain. Your nose is not broken but you have some bruises and wounds all over your body. You will also get different ointments for that.” She said. Kenny nodded and realized how tired he was. Didn’t he just sleep for like two days straight?   
“We will probably discharge you tomorrow. But until then, you can continue to sleep. Your body really has some work to do.” She said smiling and left the room.   
Kenny sighed and closed his eyes. Then, out of nowhere, a thought flashed through his mind and he could hit himself for not thinking earlier about this.   
“Where is Karen?” He almost shouted.   
“She’s still at my house. My mom told your parents what happened and if it is okay if she stayed over. Luckily, they said yes.”  
Kenny breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god…” He mumbled.   
“So dude, I think it’s the best if you continue to sleep now. We will pick you up tomorrow. And try not to worry so much, okay?” Kyle said and patted his hand. Kenny nodded and smiled.   
“Thank you, guys. Really.”  
“No problem. We’re best friends, right?” Eric said as they went to the door.   
“Goodnight Kenny!” Stan said while leaving the room. Was Kenny hallucinating or did Stan just hold Kyles Hand? He shook his head. He better got some sleep now.

When he woke up the next day, the pain was still there but it already got better. He did not really want to leave the hospital. Even though he still hated it, it was nice to have a few days just for himself where he did not worry about anything. But he knew that the holidays were over and his life needed him back.   
Kyle’s mum picked him up like they said. Karen was with her, so they drove directly to the McCormick’s House. Kenny promised Mr. Broflowski to call if he or Karen needed anything and he thanked her for looking out for Karen. Then he entered the house and thankfully, his dad was not there. His mum came to the door and hugged both of her kids. Kenny rolled his eyes and did not hug back, but Karen enjoyed the love she was getting. It did not happen very often. Kenny left his sister and mum downstairs and limped up the stairs. When he finally was in his bedroom, he collapsed on his bed and sighed. There was nothing to do for him right now. He would stay out of school at least for the rest of the week. Stan said that he would come over to bring him his homework and tell him what he missed in school. Kenny looked at the clock on his phone. Stan would not come for the next three hours, so he needed something to do. He plugged in his phone and started to watch Transformers 2. After a while he fell asleep. 

“Kenny? Hey buddy, wake up.” A soft voice said. Kenny yawned and squeezed his eyes.   
„Sorry Stan I fell asleep...“He yawned.   
„Uhm... Stan is sick and I offered to help you with the homework.”  
Kenny opened his eyes and looked directly in Butters smiling face. He jumped back a bit.   
“Oh, hey Butters. That’s... that’s nice of you” Kenny said and sat up.   
“No problem, you’re my friend. And you did not miss a lot today so you can go back to sleep soon”   
He pulled his notepad out of his backpack. Kenny laid his head against the wall and watched Butters. He still had a babyface without any hairs on it. Even though he did not look like a ten-year-old anymore, he still had that shy innocent smile.  
“Kyle told me that you fell down the stairs and got hurt pretty bad.” Butters said.   
Kenny was confused for a second but then nodded quickly. You do not get burns on your legs every day and if whoever Professor Chaos was knew that he had the same wounds as Mysterion…  
“Yeah, I fell on my head and knocked out. My nose is luckily not broken but my head still hurts like hell” He said, and the last one was not even a lie.   
“I hope you feel better soon!” Butters said.   
“I hope so, too. So, what did I miss today in school?” Kenny asked.  
“Today in English we continued to discuss Shakespeare and Mrs. Hamill told us to write an essay about the tensions between Romeo and Juliet’s forbidden love.”   
Kenny rolled his eyes.   
“Oh, damn it, I haven’t read anything she gave us about it.”  
“Really? Okay, I know everybody thinks it’s super lame but when you engage in the story it’s actually quite interesting.” Butters answered and handed him some papers.   
“And we don’t really have a choice, the exam about it is in two weeks”   
Kenny sighed and looked through the papers.   
“English is my worst subject.”  
“Oh, I love English. I like how you can play around with language and create a whole different world just through your own words.” Butters said excited. Kenny could not help but smile with him. Even though he did not feel the same love for English, he loved how excited Butters always gets for the things he likes. Uhm- like he loved all his friends. In a friend-way. Completely platonic.   
“What did we do in math and in art?”   
“In math we just practiced functions which was super boring” Butters chuckled. “And you know that we never really do something in art. We just listened to music and drew a portrait of us self.”   
“Luckily, I don’t need help in math and I can ask my sister to draw my painting” Kenny said and laughed.   
“You cheater!” Butters said grinning.   
“But I think I can’t find a way to avoid this Shakespear shit.”  
“Well, if you don’t want to read it, there is a movie with Leonardo DiCaprio on Netflix. It’s not exactly what happens in the play because they have guns and everything, but the language is the same and it could help you to understand the story.”  
Kenny nodded. “That actually sounds like a good idea. And since I am stuck in my bed for the rest of the week, there is nothing better to do. Even though it will be super boring.”  
Butters looked like he was thinking about something. “I mean we… We could watch the movie together if you want. And I can bring some candy!”   
Kenny’s smile grew. “Sounds great.”  
Butters smiled back. “Yeah. But we cannot do it now, I have to be home in half an hour otherwise I’ll be grounded again”  
“It’s ridiculous that your parents still treat you like that. Do they know that you are almost 18?” Kenny said. Butters shrugged his shoulders.   
“As long as you live in my house young man!” He imitated his dad but got very insecure afterwards.   
Kenny put his hand on his arm. “You know that it’s okay to be mad, right?”   
“I don’t know. I cannot do anything about it. And when I start to think about all the horrible things they have done to me I will probably just explode. So I avoid it and tell myself that everything is fine.”  
“That’s probably not the healthiest way to deal with anger and stress…” Kenny said. Butters sighed.   
“But it’s the only option I have.”   
It was quiet for a moment. Kenny did not really know what he could say to comfort Butters. His parents were assholes and he could imagine that it was way worse than he knew. But Butters was also right, he could not really change the situation right now.   
“I am moving out.” Butters said to break the silence. Kenny looked up.   
“Really? When?”   
“Right after graduation. You know I worked in the flower shop the last two years and I saved almost everything I earned. I applied to some colleges and I am going to study at the University of Denver. And I can move there.” Butters did not look at Kenny while talking, he played with his fingers in his lap. He was shyer as usual. “I know, it’s not really an elite university but at least I can be free then. And I am only going to study botany, it’s nothing special but I think it’s the right thing for me.”  
Kenny had enough of Butters thinking that he was not doing anything good.   
“Butters? Look at me.” Kenny grabbed Butters chin and pushed his head up a little, so that the smaller blonde boy looked him in the eyes.   
“That’s a fantastic plan. You worked so hard to get there and you will study something that absolutely suits you! There is no need to play it down. You should really be proud of yourself.” Kenny paused. Then he said: “I am proud of you.”   
Butters smiled and Kenny could see a tear in his eye. Jesus, the boy really gets treated like shit.   
“Thank you, Kenny. You are the first one I told about my plan. I- I always thought it sounded stupid.”   
“It’s really not stupid. I think it’s brilliant.” Kenny smiled. But he also started to think about his future. Not much to think about. He always knew he wanted to move out and he knew that he had to take Karen with him. But he did not have a detailed plan about it. He also saved the money he got from working in the City Wok, but if he wanted to move out together with Karen, he needed more. So he could not study for the next few years because he needed to work. He did not really know what he should study anyway. It never was an option for him. But hearing his friends talk about their colleges and plans hurt Kenny. He was happy for them, but he was also jealous.   
“Oh hamburgers, I have to go!” Butters suddenly exclaimed as he looked on his watch.   
“But how about watching the movie tomorrow? I can bring you the homework and we can do it together. And afterwards we watch the movie.” Butters proposed.   
“And eat tons of sweets!” Kenny added and grinned.   
“That’s a deal.” Butters said and got up. He shouldered his backpack and smiled. He looked a little unsure for a second, then he bent down and hugged Kenny.   
“Thank you for your words.”  
Kenny was surprised, but in a good way. He put his arms around Butters and closed his eyes for a few seconds.   
“No need to thank me. I mean what I said.” He said when they let go of each other.   
Butters nodded and went to the door.   
“I see you tomorrow!” He said and waved. Kenny waved back. Then he left.   
Kenny started to chew on his lips. So many thoughts were racing through his head right now. And the thoughts were all connected to emotions. Butters was treated poorly basically everywhere he went - anger. Kenny could not go to college - frustration. He had to watch the Romeo and Juliet movie – annoyance. He would watch the movie together with Butters – joyful excitement.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is so short! But university is killing me at the moment... But it will be better in a month :)

Kenny was bored. There was just nothing to do. He already finished his math homework, asked his sister if she could draw the picture for her and watched the other Transformers movie he luckily had downloaded on his phone. And he slept a lot. He checked in with his friends if there was anything new regarding the internet situation. They found two more antennas, but it seemed like there were more, since the internet did not come back yet. Now he checked the time every ten minutes until it was finally 2pm. He got up, got in the shower, brushed his teeth, put some hair gel in his hair and tried on various hoodies. Finally, he put on a Guns n Roses one and nodded at himself in the mirror. 

“It’s just Butters. Relax, dude. Okay, he is hot in a weird, innocent, inconspicuous way, but you also managed your crush on Kyle in tenth grade very well. This is not any different.”   
He did not really convince himself. The doorbell rang, so there was not enough time left to talk it through with his mirror image again. Kenny went down the stairs, he could still feel the burns on his legs, but the pain was not as bad as a few days ago. His parents were in the kitchen and Karen was in her room, so Kenny could let Butters in without annoying comments. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time and opened the door. Butters’ smiling face greeted him. He was wearing a light blue sweater with a darker denim jacket, black pants and a pair of converse. In his hands he held a bag, probably with the snacks in it. Kenny had to admit, he looked pretty cute. 

“Hi!” Butters said.

“Hey. Nice to see you, come in” Kenny answered and stepped away so Butters could enter. He closed the door behind him. 

“How are you feeling?” The smaller blonde asked. Kenny shrugged his shoulders. 

“A little bit better. The headache is not that worse today. And you?” 

“Me?” Butters seemed like he was a little bit confused with that question. “Uhm, I feel good I guess. I am happy we’re gonna watch the movie together” He smiled. 

Kenny nodded and smiled back. “Me too. Let’s go upstairs then.” 

Butters went up the stairs and Kenny followed him. And of course, he could not help but to stare at his butt. It was right in front of his face. And the pants Butters was wearing were kind of tight. In a good way.

They went into Kenny’s room and Butters put the bag on his desk. Kenny already got his old laptop where they could play the DVD. 

“Let’s get started with the homework quickly so we can finally chill” Butters said and yawned. 

“Haven’t you slept well last night?” Kenny asked while getting his school things together. Butters shook his head. 

“Not really. I almost fell asleep in school as well.” He chuckled and grabbed his schoolbooks out of his backpack. They sat down next to each other and began to work on their homework, Kenny explaining Butters the math stuff and Butters trying to convince Kenny that he should draw his portrait for art himself. After an hour, they were finally done.

“So, where should we watch the movie?” Butters asked and looked through Kenny’s room. 

“Uhm, I thought we could just chill in my bed with the laptop?” Kenny said, but it sounded more like a question. It was no big deal, why was he so insecure about it? It is not like he never chilled with a friend in his bed watching a movie. But he was scared Butters would take it the wrong way. Because he did not really know how he meant it himself.

“That’s fine” The blonde one said and sat down on the bed. He took of his shoes, grabbed his bag and laid the sweets on the mattress. 

“That looks good” Kenny said and sat down next to him. 

“I forgot to ask what your favorite candy is so I just bought different ones so you could choose” Butters said smiling. 

“That is really so nice of you Butters!” Kenny said and pulled his laptop on his legs. Butters handed him the DVD and Kenny put it in. He moved back to the wall so he could lean on it with his back and Butters did the same. 

“So start?” Kenny asked and Butters nodded. He pressed play.

An hour later, both boys did not sit anymore, but laid on the bed. It was more comfortable like this. Kenny still had the laptop on his lap and Butters lied on his side to get a better view. Kenny silently cursed Butters for smelling so good. It might sound cliché, but he really smelled like flowers. Kenny did not know enough about flowers to be able to tell what he exactly smelled like, he just knew it smelled really nice. So nice that he caught himself a few times closing his eyes and just enjoying it. Butters on the other hand seemed like he could concentrate perfectly. He sighed at the right times, gave little comments about how cute or how exciting a scene was and even grabbed Kenny’s hand when Romeo found Juliet’s dead body. And apparently, he forgot about it because he did not let go of his hand until the movie ended. Kenny tried to keep his cool which was hard because his hand started to sweat like crazy. Finally, Butters let go of his hand, wiped some tears away and smiled at him.   
“And did you like it?” 

Kenny sat up a bit and tried to wipe away the sweat on his hand as inconspicuous as possible.   
“Uhh yeah. I guess. It is not my favorite movie ever but it was not as boring as I expected. But you have to admit that you really have to get used to the language.”

Butters chuckled. “You are right.” Then he yawned again.  
“Still tired?” Kenny asked. 

“A little bit. And laying in your bed does not make it easier” He said and laid back down. “It is really comfortable”

Kenny was surprised. His bed was old, he luckily just changed the sheets so it was clean, but he never thought somebody else would fine his bed comfortable. It creaked and was a bit unstable and he actually was kind of embarrassed for not having a better bed. But Butters already closed his eyes. Kenny smiled and put his laptop away. He then grabbed his blanked and pulled it over him and Butters. 

“We can talk a little bit about the movie if you want” Butters mumbled and looked at Kenny with sleepy eyes, still laying on his side. Kenny nodded and turned to him.   
“That sounds like a good idea.” Kenny answered. But before they could start talking, Butters fell asleep. Kenny saw how his facial expression got even softer and his breath got slower and calmer. Kenny watched Butters silently, still fascinated by the smaller blonde boy. He has known him since kindergarten and he always knew Butters was not like everybody else but… Now it really seemed like that was a good thing.   
Not even a minute later, Kenny fell asleep, too.


End file.
